El Último Soplo del Mundo Pokemon
by Vinka
Summary: El equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon hace mucho que se ha roto. En un mundo traicionero y canceroso algunos pokemon luchan por la supervivencia al hombre.
1. Chapter 1

….silencio.

Poco a poco los pequeños pokemon se fueron sentando al rededor de la hoguera de desperdicios. Era una noche nevada y el cielo pintado de nubes grises manchaba la cumbre de las montañas de basura.

Al rededor de los más pequeños se arrimaron pokemons más grandes; viejos soñadores que aún no se habían cansado de cuentos.

La anciana chansey removió las brasas y se sentó con dificultad en un neumático viejo y cuando todos estuvieron preparados comenzó a decir:

-Erase una vez un pequeño taillow, el más pequeño de todos sus hermanos. Vivía en un hermoso bosque que se extendía más allá del horizonte. Soñaba con el día en que evolucionaría y sus alas se hicieran lo suficientemente fuertes como para volar tan alto que pudiera ver los límites de su mundo. Y lo consiguió, acabó elevándose por encima de las nubes más altas y pudo contemplarlo todo desde el cielo... pero lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Al final del bosque se levantaban enormes columnas de piedra y humo. Convertido ya en un valeroso Swellow se decidió a viajar a aquel lugar para contemplar de cerca las extraños seres y construcciones. Nunca regresó y solo años más tarde, cuando los seres humanos se hicieron por fin con el corazón del bosque, los demás pokemons comprendieron lo que le había sucedido.

Los pequeños se apretujaban unos a otros por el frío y los mayores seguían inmóviles con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, aquella historia no les era desconocida. Sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían también allí, o las personas o la muerte, lo que viniese antes les era indiferente.

Las provisiones se acababan y la atmósfera se había vuelto tan tóxica en los últimos tiempos que las brigadas de inspección de alimentos no podían salir a trabajar. Solo el escuadrón de murciélagos de Crobat el Deshuesador parecía que aún seguía en su empeño y sin demasiado éxito, en la última partida varios zubat habían muerto a causa de las bajísimas temperaturas.

En el vertedero el aire estaba completamente contaminado y la mayoría sobrevivía gracias al sacrificio de los pokemon tipo planta que purificaban el aire a costa de su vida misma. Poco a poco se iban marchitando por las toxinas y ya solo quedaban el venerable venusaur, de robustez y edad incalculables y un meganium enfermizo al que le costaba respirar. Sería el siguiente en caer.

También se había incorporado recientemente al grupo Bicu, un shaymin muy joven.

Bicu estaba ahora con el resto de infantes al rededor del fuego, escuchando e imaginando como habría sido el bosque de aquel taillow hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

(...)

-¡Rápido, despierta!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú solo levántate y camina si quieres vivir.

De pronto la tierra vibra y las paredes de desperdicios se derrumban. Una explosión no muy lejos de allí. Meganium empuja a shaymin desesperadamente con la cabeza para que se mueva. Él se asusta al escuchar una segunda explosión y al ver como las paredes de la cueva se derrumban sin esperar a que salgan de ella. Excadrill los saca justo a tiempo por un agujero improvisado.

Fuera puede ver reunidos a un grupito de pokemons dirigidos por Iska el Arcanine. Meganium corta sus confusos pensamientos -Bicu, tienes que ayudarlos, tú eres un shymin, posees en tu interior el poder de purificar y revivir bosques enteros. Aún no has alcanzado el nivel suficiente pero lo tendrás. Buena suerte-.

Excadrill lo agarra y lleva con el resto, dejando a meganium atrás.

Un Aerodactyl recubierto por una especie de traje acorazado negro es el que está causando las explosiones, destruyéndolo todo con sus hyperrayos. Taro salió a su encuentro: era un charizard enorme, conocido antaño por su ferocidad. Otros pokemon se unían a él en su sacrificio para dar tiempo al pequeño grupo a que se alejara.

Taro le propina al enemigo un poderoso envite ígneo que destroza su traje negro, también su mecanismo de filtrar el aire y al no estar acostumbrado a la toxicidad de la atmósfera comienza a ahogarse. Cierne entonces sus fauces sobre el cuello del agonizante pokemon y agarra su cuerpo elevándolo en el aire para luego romperle los huesos dejándolo caer contra el suelo en un perfecto movimiento sísmico. Charizard ruge llenando sus pulmones de aire venenoso, sabe que será la última vez que entre en batalla.

Una roca le roza el ala izquierda y pierde el control en el aire, pero antes de que vuelva a recobrar el equilibrio es alcanzado de lleno por otra roca. A ras de suelo un pequeño ejercito de Golems con el mismo traje negro que Aerodactyll apisonan y arrasan con todo. Crobat aparece veloz, está magullado de otro enfrentamiento y tiene un aspecto precario. Con su aire afilado corta y desvía la trayectoria de las rocas protegiendo a Taro. Chansey aparece también apoyándose en su bastón junto con meganium. La anciana usa pulso cura en Taro y Deshuesador.

Un estruendo formidable irrumpe de pronto. El venerable venusaur descarga su rayo solar encima de los golems, abatiéndolos. La diferencia de nivel es alentadora, pero detrás de los golems se aproxima otro pelotón y en el aire más aerodactyles. Detrás de ellos aparecen toxicroak y les atacan.

Taro los mantiene a raya con lanzallamas pero el nuevo pelotón de golems vuelve a usar lanza rocas y crobat y meganium se ocupan de defender su ataque con hoja mágica y aire afilado. Venusaur agarra algunos aerodactyles con su látigo cepa y los golpea contra el suelo, con otros usa tóxico y hoja afilada, pero son demasiados y sus ataques de tipo volador le hacen demasiado daño. Necesita ayuda. Un terremoto hizo desmoronarse los montículos de basura que aún no se habían venido a bajo, provocando avalanchas de objetos y de cuerpos sin vida muertos en anteriores derrumbes. Cinco o seis steelix surgieron de la tierra. Taro logró esquivarlo, al igual que crobat, pero alcanzaron a chansey y destrozaron a meganium, que después de aquel golpe no se levantó del suelo ni abrió los ojos nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

Aspas de helicóptero... cada vez se escuchan con más claridad por encima de los demás sonidos. Su llama se reaviva cuando distingue muy cerca de él voces humanas pero el cuerpo ya no le responde. Vuelve a ser consciente de la agonía que le produce el veneno que le ahoga, pero también recuerda lo sucedido. No puede ni abrir los ojos para comprobar si queda algún compañero vivo. Taro se aferra al pensamiento de que por lo menos su sacrificio haya servido para algo.

(…)

El pequeño grupo de pokemon a conseguido alejarse un poco. Caminan a paso lento porque entre los enfermos y los infantes poco más se puede hacer. Iska es la más rápida y se ha adelantado para investigar, aunque por mucho que camina, kilómetros a la redonda solo se divisa el mismo paisaje: montañas de basura. Bicu va sentada encima de un tauros purificando el aire, tal y como le había enseñado meganium. Miraba a un lado y a otro, había muchos amigos que no conseguía encontrar pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello, la cuestión era sobrevivir.

Eevee salta desde un starabia al tauros donde estaba shaymin, asustando a los dos pokemons. Tauros vuelve la cabeza resoplando con aires de desaprobación.

-Vaya sigues viva, quién lo diría jeje-

-Decir eso en una situación como esta es de muy mal gusto...- Le reprocha Akiba a Bicu, pero shaymin le gira la cara- Bueno... y ¿que tal te encuentras? Por lo que veo eres el último pokemon de tipo planta. No durarás mucho !jum¡.

-¿Y eso te alegra? Pensé que éramos amigas pero creo que me equivoqué, gracias por nada.

-Me alegra tanto como a ti que yo desaparezca.

-Ala ala ya pasó. Si es que da igual, cualquier momento es bueno para que vosotras dos discutáis por nada-. Reprocha starabia con voz cansina mientras se posa también en la espalda de tauros.

-Es culpa de shaymin, que es siempre tan "agradable".

-Practico.

-Dicen que no ha podido salvarse casi ningún saco de comida y solo dos tanques de agua. Iska volverá mañana a buscar algún "oasis" aunque he oído decir que las hectáreas de desechos de los supermercados quedan en la parte oeste del basurero, nosotros hemos escapado en dirección contraria- Interrumpe Jacobo para tratar de salvar la situación de tensiones.

-No conseguiremos nada, solo huimos de nuestra propia muerte y en vano... es un sin sentido-.

-Estás siendo demasiado pesimista, siempre hay una oportunidad para todo- Eevee se acerca a shaymin y se hace una volita de pelo pegada a ella.

-Claro... como vosotros no tenéis que caminar- Rebufa tauros y se los sacude de la espalda.

El sol cae ya en el horizonte y el pequeño grupo de pokemon se detiene para descansar. Prenden una hoguera que alimentan con trozos de madera y caucho. El ambiente es húmedo y se cala en los huesos, la falta de viento hace que se levante la niebla, más espesa que la última noche.

Akiba rebusca en su mochilita de cuero negro la manta con la que siempre dormía, pero recuerda de pronto habérsela prestado a pichu noches atrás y a él desde el ataque no lo había vuelto a ver. Una arcada le estremeció la garganta y se tumbó al lado de sus dos amigos sin decir una palabra.

(...)

Llevaban casi una semana y media caminando sin comida. Algunos pokemons estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar, tampoco tenían ánimos para intentarlo. Una mañana cuando se juntaron todo para reanudar el viaje faltaban tres pokemon, no le dieron demasiada importancia, quizás estaban hartos de seguir andado en vano, pero cuatro días después otros dos desaparecidos, cinco días y hasta el tauros donde ellos viajaban ya no estaba. A la undécima noche aquella situación acabó por venirse a bajo por completo.

Como siempre, los pequeños se apiñaron moribundos al rededor de la hoguera. El ambiente era gélido, pero ya no solo eso, estaba impregnado de un aire siniestro que ponía los pelos de punta. Las miradas de los pokemon que quedaban se habían vuelto esquivas y, sin saber por que, la tranquilidad de los primeros días había desaparecido por completo. Shaymin sentía como unos ojos maliciosos se le clavaban en la nuca, pero era solo una impresión...

Numel nota como alguien le da unos pequeños empujones y se despierta poco a poco. Es purrloin que viene a pedirle un favor. Es noche cerrada y todo el mundo duerme aparentemente. El fuego se ha apagado.

-¿Estás ya despierto? Necesito que me acompañes, guardé mi muñeca en un lugar especial porque me daba vergüenza que los demás la vieran, pero ahora en la oscuridad me da miedo ir sola a buscarla y no consigo dormir si no estoy abrazada a ella...- Usa su natural encanto y hasta se le mojan los ojos de lágrimas. Numel se pone rojo.

-B-bueno si no puede ser de otra m-manera iré contigo, pero no llores.

-¡Muchas gracias, no se como podría agradecértelo!- Abraza a Numel.

-N-nada, si para eso e-estoy, ya no hace falta que llores por nada- Aún más rojo.

Purrloin se sobre salta, alguien más está despierto. Sus ojos se clavan en los de Jacobo, al principio muestra sorpresa pero luego le sonríe siniestramente y repasa sus colmillos con la lengua para que el starabia lo vea. El ave agacha la cabeza como haciendo que no ha visto nada, aunque los dos saben que si. Suda en frío aunque no sabe muy bien porque.

Purrloin desaparece detrás de un montículo de trastos con numel, un lugar algo apartado del campamento. Por la mañana cuando quisieron darse cuenta numel había desaparecido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Jacobo, que evitaba a toda costa los ojos del felino.


End file.
